headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory (Walking Dead)
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Knots Untie" | final appearance = "A New Beginning" | actor = Xander Berkeley }} Gregory is a fictional group leader in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He appeared on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead where he was played by actor Xander Berkeley and made his debut in the eleventh episode of season six, "Knots Untie". Gregory is the leader of the Hilltop Colony who shares a bitter rivalry with Maggie Greene who attempts to usurp his authority and rallies members of the Hilltop to fight alongside her and Paul Rovia when Gregory shows his cowardice and refuses to fight against The Saviors. This rivalry with Maggie culminates in a failed assassination attempt which results in Gregory's public execution. Biography Season 6 Gregory is the leader of the Hilltop Colony, residing in The Barrington House where he makes decision. He is flirtatious towards Maggie and ends up being stabbed in the stomach by another Hilltop resident, Ethan, who is forced to assassinate Gregory by Negan in order to get his brother back who is being held captive by the Saviors. Gregory survives the incident due to Rick's group fending off Ethan and agrees to the trade between the Hilltop Colony and Alexandria in exchange for Rick's group helping to rid them of their Negan problem permanently. They succeeded in wiping out all of the Saviors at one particular compound, but had no idea just how many people were actually part of the group. Season 7 Following a harrowing encounter with the Saviors, Maggie and her friend, Sasha Williams, returned to Hilltop. Gregory wanted nothing to do with them, and felt that they now presented a threat to their existence. A contingent of Saviors, led by a man named Simon, came to Hilltop and antagonized Gregory. Gregory attempts to give up their hiding location to Simon but discovers that the closet is full of nothing but alcohol and that Jesus had hidden Maggie and Sasha in Gregory's upstairs closet. They left after taking half of all of their materials. Gregory told Maggie that the Saviors could be reasonable, which earned him a punch in the jaw. Rick Grimes and his group later visit the Hilltop after the murders of Spencer Monroe and Olivia in order to rally an alliance with them in their upcoming war against Negan. Gregory, being the coward he is, rejects the offer. However, the heroism displayed by both Maggie and Jesus inspire the residents of the Hilltop who offer to fight alongside the group. Simon and the Saviors later return to the Hilltop in order to take Harlan Carson back to the Sanctuary to replace his deceased brother, Emmett Carson, as the head doctor in exchange for a crate filled with aspirin. Gregory and Jesus later talk in his office where he subtly threatens Jesus due to his newfound bond with the Saviors. Season 8 Gregory poses to Negan using his leadership over the Hilltop to threaten to exile anyone from the Hilltop who doesn't side with the Saviors in order to hurt The Militia's numbers. However, this plan fails as everyone remains united with Maggie and Jesus, causing Simon to push him down the steps in anger as he was the one backing Gregory's plan fully. Gabriel notices a cowering Gregory when The Sanctuary is overrun by walkers and attempts to help him, only to have Gregory steal his car and abandon him. Gregory arrives at the Hilltop and begs Maggie to let him inside, which she reluctantly does. Gregory openly disagrees with their decision to allow the hostage Saviors captured during the outpost raids inside of the Hilltop and attempt to stir disorder between Maggie and Jesus by referring to the latter as a wolf and Maggie as the shepherd. For his conspiracies, Gregory is also locked up inside of the makeshift cell with the Saviors. Season 9 In the time jump, Gregory has lost the election to Maggie. Gregory seizes an opportunity to rid himself of Maggie as leader by getting a man named Earl drunk and planting ideas in his head to kill Maggie after Earl's son was killed during a supply run. The assassination attempt is thwarted and Gregory is hanged in front of the Hilltop for his actions and to prevent anyone else from conspiring. Appearances Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Go Getters" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"Monsters" *"The Big Scary U" *"The King, The Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" See also External Links * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:2018 character deaths Category:Characters who are executed Category:Characters who are hanged Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 casualties